This invention generally relates to the field of rear view mirrors, more particularly, the invention relates to the field of automatically controlled mirrors particularly adapted for use as outside rear view mirrors for large truck-tractor trailers.
Automatic rear view mirror systems have been described in the prior art. Thompson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,032, described an automated angulating mirror controlled through electronics, hydraulics, and pneumatics to view the movements in respect to a trailer pivotally mounted. McKee, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,265, described a rear view mirror actuating device for automatically controlling the position of a movable mounted vehicle mirror comprised of a motor controlled by switches, for selectively actuating the motor in response to angular displacement of a trailer with respect to a vehicle. McKee, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,608, described an automatically controlled mirror assembly for trucks, or the like, actuated in response to movement of the steering wheel to move to a position providing maximum visibility. Bowler, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,639, described a self-tracking mirror device for a tractor-trailer vehicle combination where the angulation of the mirror changed progressively during the course of a turn to provide the vehicle operator with continuous rear vision at and beyond the rear of the trailer. Jensen, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,504, uses a configuration consisting of a magnet and a reed switch to detect the position of the steering wheel.
All of the prementioned inventions, and many others, recognize the need for automatically controlling a tractor-trailer driver's rear view mirrors. However, the inventions that use any part of the steering mechanism, including steering wheel, turn signals, tie rods, etc., seem to ignore the fact that many times the driver has to turn his steering wheel in the opposite direction from which he is attempting to turn the rear of his trailer for corrections, thereby making the mirror turn in the opposite direction from which is needed.
However, while automatically controlled rear view mirrors have been described in the prior art, none of the prior art cited herein discloses the unique and inventive features of the present invention.